cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga Season VIII
]] Nordreich Liga Season VIII ran from September 14, 2011 to November 18, 2011. Facing possible closure due to skrinking numbers and uncertainty over the future of the Vlaamsche Boerkens club, the league remained at six teams after Valley Hillbillies (managed by Broncoman) were accepted as an expansion team on August 31, 2011. Vlaamsche Boerkens folded on September 3, 2011 and the remaining five teams from Season VII returned. Final Standings Regular Season Nordreich Liga 1 Statistics Leaders All-Star Team Retirements & Departures *'Henrik Kerem' (Dorpat Lions) forward, age 34. He announced his upcoming retirement at the start of the season and was released the following day on September 3, 2011. Kerem played in 93 matches and at the time of his departure, he was 3rd in career points (69) and 2nd in career goals (69) for Dorpat Lions. On November 19, 2011, Henrik Kerem was inducted into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame by Commissioner Botha as one of the Honourary Members. *'Örlygur Harðarson' (Zemo City Avengers) fullback, age 35. Nordreich Liga veteran Örlygur Harðarson played 7 seasons of the Nordreich Liga. He joined the club as an experienced player from the Nordenstrom United farm system. In the wake of war ravaged destruction in Nordenstrom that tore apart the domestic league for 2 seasons, Örlygur led the Avengers back on the map as one of the top sides in Nordenstrom. In his career at Zemo City Örlygur, Harðarson has appeared in 119 matches, scoring 3 goals with 7 assists, amassed 19 yellow and 2 red bookings, and been named to the X11 squad 36 times. He was released by club management on September 9, 2011 just prior to the start of the season. In Season V, Harðarson was inducted into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame after he played his 100th career match on February 23, 2011 - the second player to reach that milestone. *'Richard Penard' (Dorpat Lions) goalkeeper, age 38. Signing with Dorpat Lions at the start of Season IV, Penard was named to the all-star team during the course of four consecutive seasons from Season IV through to Season VII. In Season IV, he picked up the Liga 1 MVP honours. He announced his retirement plans at the conclusion of Season VIII on November 19, 2011 and was released by the club a few hours later. Penard had massive shoes to fill following the departure of the Dorpat (and Liga) great Hillo Maalepp, and he did so admirably during the course of his 53 matches played with the Lions. As the time of his retirement, Penard was 2nd in career matches for Dorpat Lions goalkeepers. On account of his acheivements, on November 19, 2011, Richard Penard was inducted into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame by Commissioner Botha as one of the Honourary Members. *'Lazar Vaskovic' (Dorpat Lions) midfielder, age 36. He signed with Dorpat Lions during Season I. Vaskovic's best seasons came in Season II and Season III when he picked up the Nordreich Liga MVP honours as well as finishing second-place in the league for assists. He was named to the all-star teams in Season II and Season III as well. Vaskovic announced his retirement plans at the conclusion of Season VIII on November 19, 2011 and was released by the club a few hours later. In Season VI, he became the fifth player in Nordreich Liga history to play 100 career matches and he was inducted into the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame on April 30, 2011. League MVP After a two-season hold on the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy by Dorpat Lions fullback Ken Norman, Zemo City Anvengers' goal-scoring sensation Mathew Hunt was the clear-cut choice this season for Liga MVP as he became responsible for 20 of the Avengers' 37 goals in the regular season. Manager of the Season For the second season in a row, the managers BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) and St6mm (Dorpat Lions) shared the Manager of the Season Award between after both managers each finished with four X11 selections during the regular season. Nordreich Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on September 17 and September 24, 2011 *Valley Hillbillies defeated Inverness Alba Rovers (4-3, 0-0) *Zemo City Avengers defeated Keville Athletic (5-1, 1-1) Semi-Finals Matches played on October 1 and October 8, 2011 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Dorpat Lions (3-0, 0-2) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Valley Hillbillies (3-0, 6-1) Nordreich Cup Finals Matches played on October 15 and October 22, 2011 *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Zemo City Avengers (5-1, 0-1) Tartu Open Cup Quarter-Finals Matches played on October 29, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Inverness Alba Rovers (3-0) *Kaapstad Hornets defeated Keville Athletic (2-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on November 5, 2011 *Zemo City Avengers defeated Valley Hillbillies (7-0) *Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets (3-2) Tartu Open Cup Final Match played on November 12, 2011 *Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers (5-2) Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets Category:Nordreich Liga